


Our Destiny

by xRaeAsakurax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Genji and Hanzo being brothers, Genji isn't a cyborg, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch never existed, Prosthetics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The McHanzo stuff is very background, The Shimada brothers are not yakuza, The main ship is Gencio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaeAsakurax/pseuds/xRaeAsakurax
Summary: Everyone was born with a mark.It could be anything; any shape, any hue, any subject, and on any part of the body. Some people paraded theirs openly, others kept theirs quiet. There were those who covered it up and pretended the whole soulmate thing didn't exist, and those who worshipped the marks like the Aztecs used to worship the sun, with an almost cult-like obsession. Only two people in the world had the exact same mark, branding them what had come to be known as soulmates.Overwatch Soulmates AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Genji/Lúcio is my main Overwatch ship. It's sailed off past the horizon.
> 
> And let's be honest, every ship deserves a Soulmates AU ;)

Everyone was born with a mark.

It could be anything; any shape, any hue, any subject, and on any part of the body. Some people paraded theirs openly, others kept theirs quiet. There were those who covered it up and pretended the whole soulmate thing didn't exist, and those who worshipped the marks like the Aztecs used to worship the sun, with an almost cult-like obsession.

Only two people in the world had the exact same mark, branding them what had come to be known as soulmates. Sometimes they met, sometimes they went their whole lives without ever crossing paths. Dating sites were almost exclusively 'soulmate locators' now, leaving scant opportunities other than the old-fashioned go out and find a date for those who couldn't be bothered or didn't want anything to do with soulmates. Stories about people who had upped and abandoned their lives for their soulmates, or random chance meetings were huge hot topics across the world. Some were feel-good, like the homeless woman in Belarus who found her soulmate in a multi-millionaire from New York, while others incited some very negative reactions due to leaving current families and children all for something that may or may not work out. It was the ones that didn't that gave the best dramas.

There were very rare occasions where soulmates would be able to connect to one another in some way. Most of these occurrences were just each other’s feelings or mood that grew the closer in proximity they were, but in exceptional cases thoughts, visions and memories could be shared across a bond without either soulmate having ever met each other.

Genji scowled slightly as he studied himself in the mirror. His shirt was off and the dark green pair of semi-quavers that made up his mark was bared just under his left ribcage. At seventeen years old soulmates were the last thing on his mind, but while he’d been out in the clubs the previous night he’d suddenly had an overwhelming urge for some maniçoba.

Until that point he’d had no idea maniçoba even existed, but now he knew exactly what it was and how he liked it. It brought with it a feeling of childish delight, like it was his absolute favorite dish (it wasn’t, yakisoba was), and he’d realized with an unpleasant jolt what the implications were. He’d cut his night out short, and it was lucky he did because no sooner had he reached his room he was engulfed in a memory. No, a _vision_ , Genji realized belatedly.

A young Brazilian boy, perhaps seven or eight, was tugging on (presumably) his mother’s skirt. He lifted his arms up to her, saying something in excited Portuguese, and she laughed as she replied and picked him up. Comfortable in his mother’s arms he surveyed around him, and Genji felt a little sad when he saw the state of the house. It was neat and well-kept, sure, but definitely not in the nicest part of town nor was it of a decent quality.

The vision ended there, and Genji shook himself to clear the cobwebs as the earlier implications were confirmed beyond a doubt. And _kami_ of course he would be a cradlerobber. That kid was his damn soulmate, and if he was getting visions of the boy at such an early age then their bond was strong. Incredibly so.

All of it had led to his current position the next morning after a restless night, shirtless and mark on show to the world. He found himself wondering there the kid’s mark was. Was it in the same place? Maybe on his arm, or back of his neck.

It was here that Hanzo found him whilst fetching him for breakfast, and when questioned Genji found himself spilling it all to his older brother. Like any good _aniki_ Hanzo listened and advised, but in the end it was really all he could do. What happened with this whole thing was up to Genji, and possibly his soulmate as well. Not that Hanzo wasn’t impressed – apparently both of the Shimada brothers had incredible bonds with their respective other halves – but they started training their minds together after that. It became a relaxation activity for the two of them when Hanzo wasn’t being groomed to take over the Shimada Group, going through meditation, puzzles and general mind-sharpening exercises to both keep themselves effective and retain better control themselves if they ever had more visions.

As time went on it became clear that Hanzo got them more than Genji did, usually one a month or so. Jesse McCree, his soulmate, was a half-Mexican cowboy from New Mexico and Genji couldn’t help laughing at his brother for that. Trust the elder Shimada to get someone so opposite from himself. Jesse was apparently a bit of a hellspawn, but in the best kind of way possible. A good heart and honorable, just a handful and took some getting used to. Apparently McCree had been getting visions of Hanzo as well, as he mentioned the cowboy had referred to him a couple of times in his visions. At least they knew who each other was.

Genji’s visions were far less frequent, one maybe every five or six months. Most of the time what came through instead were feelings, thoughts or even internal monologues from the boy he now knew as Lúcio Correia dos Santos. He was nine years younger than Genji, but full of spirit and life and had a huge passion for music. What was weird was that some of his soulmate’s traits seemed to have leaked over to him. Hanzo had the same issue – he could now speak fluent English where he’d been struggling before, and a lot of people were wondering both how and why he had such a strong non-Japanese accent when speaking it. Genji took it further, passively absorbing both English and Portuguese as Lúcio learned it.

He wondered if Lúcio learned anything from him, or indeed if the child was even aware of their link.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Hanzo had almost completed his training to take over as CEO of the Shimada Group by the time he hit thirty-one. At twenty-eight Genji, while not expected to know what his brother did, had been schooled in a very similar manner to become the vice-president, able to help his brother in the everyday running of the company.

It was on the way to one of the meetings in the company’s main headquarters that the bond Genji had with Lúcio flared white-hot with pain, and his legs fell out from under him. Hanzo was there in less than a second repeating Genji’s name in concern. Genji hissed as he tried to use his brother as leverage to get back up, but found that his legs just… didn’t work anymore. He couldn’t feel anything below his knees, and he turned wide hazel eyes at Hanzo.

“Lúcio,” he got out around the pain. “Something has happened to him. I can’t… move.”

Hanzo nodded once in understanding, gathering his younger sibling up in his arms before barking out at the worried hawkers nearby that he was going to their medical facility and neither of them were to be disturbed for any reason. That jolted most out of their hazes and they scuttled away, the rest fleeing when Hanzo turned both glare and growl at them. If father wanted them, he’d have to deal with seeing his sons later. There were bigger priorities now.

By the time the Shimadas got the medical facility Genji was slowly getting feeling back in his legs. He spent the trip concentrating on separating himself from the bond, from Lúcio, so when they finally got settled Genji had at least feeling in his legs back, even if he still couldn’t use them.

Genji had known for a while that Lúcio was planning something big, something to do with the Vishkar Corporation, but never learned the specifics. The older Lúcio had got the less their bond flared up and the less Genji knew about him. There were hints, whispers, stray thoughts. Vishkar were trying to take over Lúcio’s neighborhood, knock it down to build more of their corporate empire. No way was the young Brazilian taking that lying down.

Over the years Lúcio had established himself as a proper musician. The passion for music he’d had since Genji first knew him had not waned; if anything it had grown much, much stronger. Genji had often found himself tapping his foot to music only he could hear, or allowing small swellings of pride as the younger man worked his way through his music creation process and frustrations and celebrations leaked through.

As it was Lúcio was still young; nineteen, whilst legally an adult, was far too inexperienced an age to try and bear the weight of the world. Yet somehow Lúcio had, and Genji felt partially responsible. He’d known something was up, he’d known the Brazilian would try to protect his home and his family as best he could and yet Genji did nothing. No dissuasion, no disapproval, no concern that it might all go completely belly up and now his bonded was paying for it.

“I need to go,” said Genji quietly as he slid off the bed to start walking unsteadily around the room. Hanzo watched him with narrowed eyes, ready to catch should the other fall. “I have to make sure he’s alright.”

“I know.” The elder Shimada glanced out the window briefly. “I will get the jet fueled and ready to go for you.”

“Thank you brother.” Genji bowed as best he could, biting his bottom lip. “I wish I had done something when I had the chance. Perhaps this would not have happened.”

“Do not beat yourself up, Genji.” Hanzo came over and gently but firmly embraced his brother. “You have your own life to lead, you cannot spend it pining after your bond. Lúcio will know this.”

“Will he?” Genji’s grip tightened on Hanzo’s shirt. “I am… nervous.”

“I know.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The flight from Kansai International to Galeão was long and arduous, the jet stopping twice for refueling before actually touching down in Rio, and by the time Genji disembarked he was exhausted. Security didn’t take too long to get through thankfully, and it only took another hour and a half to finish up at the airport, hail a taxi and get to his hotel. He didn’t stay long, he came here for a reason and that reason was not far away in the hospital. A shower and half-hour nap would refresh him enough, he decided, and knew it was the right choice as soon as he stepped under the hot jet of water. The groan of satisfaction that he let out at the feel of all his muscles unwinding would have made a harlot blush, and while he was only in the water long enough to soap up, shampoo and rinse off it felt like heaven when he emerged. His timer set for thirty minutes Genji collapsed on his bed wrapped only in a pair of loose hakama and was out almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The clocks read quarter past one in the afternoon when Genji finally arrived at the hospital, and the women manning the front desk looked more than a little surprised to see a young Japanese man walking rapidly towards them and asking politely which room or ward Lúcio Correia dos Santos was located in perfectly fluent, if heavily accented, Portuguese. They pointed him in the right direction – _kami_ , straight to the intensive care unit – and he was off.

Luckily he found it pretty quickly (he’d forgotten how awkward hospitals could be to navigate), and Genji stopped just before he opened the door. What would happen when he did? His resolve faltered a little. Would Lúcio be happy to see him? Would he be confused, angry? Not know who he was at all? What if the bond only went one way? Panic started setting in slightly and his hand twitched away from the door. What if Lúcio blamed him for not stopping whatever had happened?

Before it could get full-blown there was a sudden radiance of amused calm that didn’t come from him, and Genji’s head snapped back to the door as the realization that Lúcio was awake and aware of the older man’s presence washed over him. It gave him the strength he needed, and he opened the door before he could talk himself out of it again.

Lúcio was sat up in bed, warm brown eyes on the door as Genji entered. His face was happy, if pained, and it brightened further as Genji stopped at his bedside. He reached out to the Japanese man, and a dark hand was in Genji’s pale one before any objections even tried to form.

“Hey,” Lúcio said gently, lips almost over-exaggerating in an attempt to make the foreign words flow better. His Japanese was so… lyrical, it was really rather pretty to listen to. “It’s good to finally meet you, Genji.”

“And I you.” Genji’s hand tightened. “I am… sorry.” He looked a little lost for words then, but Lúcio shook his head and sat up a little more.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about. And hell, I feel a lot better now you’re here. Actually _here_.” The last word held a sour note of uncertainty, like maybe he was hallucinating from the painkillers and this was just a particularly strong vision, but Genji perched himself on the bed to give the young man better contact to help assuage that notion.

“Yes, I am. And I should have come sooner, helped with… whatever you did.”

“Naw, man, that weren’t your call. I wouldn’t have let you join me, I couldn’t put you in danger like that.”

“Still, I knew-“

“This ain’t your fault, _amado_ , don’t even think about it.” Lúcio cupped Genji’s cheek, smile dipping into a slight frown. “It was worth the price, and I started the whole thing so it stands that I should pay for it. Karma, yeah?”

Genji started slightly at the touch, but naturally leaned into it after a couple of seconds. Silence fell between them for several minutes, comfortable and familiar and an air of _finally, finally_ dancing around the room. Genji used the opportunity to study the young man with whom he shared a bond, drinking in the sight of him. Now that he was looking at Lúcio properly it struck him how handsome that little boy he’d first seen at seventeen had grown up to be. He almost looked Brazil’s poster boy; dark skin, high cheekbones, winning smile and wide brown eyes that could probably get him into Area 51 if he put his mind to it. Lúcio must have picked up on something in Genji’s feelings because the smile was back, lighting up his whole face.

“When did you first notice our connection?” asked Genji, breaking the silence and getting curious.

“I was twelve,” replied Lúcio with conviction, lowering his hand and instead tangling his fingers with Genji’s. “It was your 21st birthday and you got a katana from your brother; gorgeous silver thing with a green embossed edge. You were so proud and I was so jealous.” He chuckled then. “I went to my mamãe and told her I’d just seen the man get a sword and I wanted one too. It took her forever and several panic attacks before she realized the ‘man’ I was talking about was my soulmate and I was having visions.” Lúcio caught Genji’s eyes, smile softening. “We’re gonna do great things, you know? We can’t not do if we’re connected this strongly.”

Genji didn’t reply verbally, instead disentangling himself from Lúcio’s hold and lifting up his shirt to show his mark. The musician stared at it, traced it slowly and then pulled down the collar of his dressing gown to show the perfect matching green note. “Suits us rather well, I’d say,” Lúcio quipped.

“I concur.” Genji raised an eyebrow at him. “I had my first vision of you when I was seventeen. You were eight, I believe.”

Lúcio was startled into laughter. “Seriously? Man, you are such a cradlerobber!”

“Tell me about it.”

“Hey, I’m glad you found me.” Lúcio gave a gentle touch to Genji’s mark. “And… thank you for coming for me.”

“Of course.” Genji made to put his hand on the younger’s knee, but his hand met empty bed when he tried. It made his blood run cold when the reason why Lúcio was in the intensive care unit became apparent. “Lúcio… _kami_ what happened to you?”

There was silence for a moment, and when Lúcio started speaking it was quiet, angry and he wouldn’t look at Genji. “Most of it went off without a hitch. We got what we needed, destroyed what was important and I stole some pretty sweet technology of theirs. Did you know I can create soundwaves powerful enough to push things and people back now with my music?” Lúcio closed his eyes. “I was so close, _so close_ , to getting outta there and… this guy, came outta nowhere. Had this really strange construct thing, shot… something bright and deadly. A laser maybe? He got me just before one of my friends got him, he…” The younger’s next words were choked. “He took both my legs, just below the knee.” Then the babble started, and an unconscious switch to Portuguese. “That scared the shit outta me y’know? I didn’t really twig at first, suddenly I couldn’t move and my feet were on fire, and then Amando was picking me up and I’m demanding he let me walk, next thing I know I’m in hospital with no legs and I know there’s gonna be a huge bill we’ll never be able to afford to pay back, to say nothing of prosthetics-“

Lúcio was cut off by Genji tipping his head back towards him, eyes light in sympathy. “I am sorry, Lúcio. I am sorry this happened and I am sorry I was not there to save you. Do not worry about anything, the Shimada group will take care of any and all expenses. I will get you the best prosthetics possible and all the physical therapy you will ever need, I promise.”

Lúcio’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “But I can’t-“

“You can and you will,” said Genji firmly. “This is a fact, not an offer. You are _my_ soulmate, Lúcio. I will take care of you no matter what.”

The musician let it sink in for several seconds before his breathing hitched and he threw himself into Genji’s embrace. The older man caught Lúcio with no hesitation, holding him as he cried. He stayed in the hold long after the tears had stopped, just needing someone close by. For all his bravado he was still a teenager and too young to be in this kind of position. Genji’s arms tightened a little. Perhaps he couldn’t have done anything to help with the Vishkar assault, but he could help now and that was exactly what he intended to do. Nothing – hell, not even Hanzo – was going to touch his soulmate now or ever again.

“Hey,” Genji said quietly after about a quarter of an hour, “I need to call Hanzo. I won’t be gone long, alright? Think you can manage without me for five minutes?”

“I think I can stand not seeing your ugly mug,” replied Lúcio with a hint of his usual cheer. It was a little bit before the musician actually managed to tear himself away. “Go, _amado_. I’ll still be here.”

“Alright.” Genji got up and left the room, but only to stand outside. His cell was in his hand and Hanzo’s number on the screen as soon as the click of the door sounded, and he leaned against the wall while it rang. Three rings and Hanzo’s voice was gruff and sleepy when it answered. Genji’s mother tongue flowed from his lips as he greeted his older brother.

“Hello Hanzo.”

“Genji?”

“Yes. Were you asleep? Apologies, I thought you would still be awake.”

“It is alright; I was dozing more than anything. How was your flight? Is Lúcio well?”

“My flight was fine. Long and tiring, and I have serious jetlag, but I am otherwise alright. Lúcio is… as well as can be expected.” Genji’s head clunked against the wall behind him, and Hanzo must have heard it as a disbelieving noise sounded down the line.

“What is wrong, _otōto?_ ”

“His legs, Hanzo. They are gone, everything below the knees.” The younger man gripped at the elbow occupied with the phone. “That is why I couldn’t walk.”

“ _Kami_ …”

“Listen, I need a favor.”

“Let me guess. Payment for his treatment?” Hanzo asked, not unkindly.

“Yes. And prosthetics, the best we can buy.” Hanzo was silent at that, causing Genji to falter a little. “Hanzo, please, you would do the same for Jesse, I know you would.”

There was still silence for another several seconds, then finally the older Shimada replied, sounding contrite. “I cannot, not without answering some very awkward questions. No one here knows what’s going on, you know as well as I how much father loathes the whole soulmates idea, and as I am not in charge I cannot reallocate the funds. I’m sorry, Genji.”

Genji bit his lower lip, running his hand down his face. “Well that... Wait, what about _my_ money?”

“Your money?”

“My account. That’s personal, yes?”

“You want to use your own money?” Hanzo sounded dubious, then made a thoughtful noise. “Yes, I suppose that can be arranged.”

“Then that is what I will do,” said Genji firmly. “If we cannot use the Shimada-gumi then I will use my personal savings.”

“Alright then,” Hanzo agreed easily, “sounds good. Listen, I will call you tomorrow but right now I am exceptionally tired and you sound dead on your feet. Go get some rest and we will make the arrangements later.”

“Okay. Thank you, _aniki_.” Genji hung up and headed back into the room, but stopped when he noticed Lúcio’s bomb-shelled expression. “What?”

“Your own _personal_ savings?” repeated Lúcio in his accented Japanese, incredulity and a touch of anger clear in his tone. “Genji, no. I ain’t worth that.”

“It’s my money to spend on what I want,” retorted Genji in a tone that brokered no argument. “I choose to spend it on you.”

“Gen-“

“Shut up, Lúcio. I am getting you the best possible care and that’s that. Nothing you say will change my mind.” His expression and tone softened then. “Are you alright otherwise? Anything they wish to keep you in observation over?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Lúcio turned away from Genji - pouting, the Japanese man realized with more than a little amusement.

“Good. Then tomorrow we get you out of here and home until you’re healed enough to get you fitted for proper prosthetics.”

Lúcio was silent for a couple of minutes, but when he turned back to Genji the elder was surprised to see the beginning of tears in warm brown eyes and a watery smile had replaced the pout. “I don’t know what to say other than thank you, or how I can ever repay you for this.”

Genji considered the musician before him. “My father,” he began, “is no believer in the whole soulmates nonsense. To some degree I agree with him, people should stay with who they want instead of who the universe dictates, but he finds the whole idea exceptionally disconcerting, distracting and frankly stupid, so he forbade both myself and Hanzo from searching for our matching marks.” A wry smile. “He doesn’t know anything about our bonds or that we are aware of our other halves.”

“For the best, I take it?” Lúcio asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Most definitely.”

“What will you do if you’re staying here then?” At Genji’s questioning look, Lúcio hurried to clarify, “I mean, this only happened like a day ago, there’s no way it’ll be healed enough for prosthetics for another few months yet.”

“You’re half right. With the ones I have in mind the connection port is best installed as soon as possible after the accident. But you are right, after that there will be several months of healing involved. I will be here for as long as I can, but I will need to return home at some point. Until such a time, however…” Genji placed a hand on one hip, tapping his chin with the other. “How do the English say it? I am at your… beck and call?”

“That’s the one.” Lúcio smoothed out the covers on part of his bed and patted at them. “Come on, _amado_ , tell me about your family.”

Genji obliged, seating himself next to the Brazilian and began. “Well, I only have one older brother, no other siblings…”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The next day found Genji taking a chipper but slightly subdued Lúcio home. It took them about half an hour, and Lúcio’s mother was out the door as soon as Genji’s car pulled up. Nina Correia dos Santos was a slight woman with the same earthen-toned skin as her son and long black hair that fell in graceful waves around her shoulders. It flared with her sudden stop as she reached the car, threw open the door and wrapped both arms around Lúcio. The teenager held back just as tightly, murmuring gentle words to her in Portuguese even as he took great comfort in his mother’s arms.

Genji got out of the car self-consciously; Lúcio’s home was part of a very crowded _favela_ , and most of the neighbors had either already been out or left their homes to see who was in the fancy motor gliding down their road, so he had a lot of eyes on him as the very obvious, out-of-place foreigner. He moved around to Lúcio’s door when Nina finally released her son, bowing deeply to her when stunning brown eyes - like mother like son, Genji supposed - turned on him with so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

“It’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said when he rose, causing Lúcio to smile at his staccato Portuguese. “My name is Genji Shimada.”

Nina’s eyes widened then. “Oh!” she replied, sounding thrown. “I… you’re my son’s…? Oh god.” She glanced between him and Lúcio a little panicky before clumsily copying his bow. “My name is Nina, Lúcio’s mother. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I am sorry it is under such unfortunate circumstances.” Genji turned to get Lúcio out of the car; he would have got the wheelchair out, but the musician had decided on the ride over (with no amount of glee) that Genji was strong enough to carry him through his front door. The wheelchair made him feel awkward and dependent. “Have you been told everything about what has happened?”

“Yes, I…” Nina trailed off when Genji turned around with Lúcio in his arms, the younger looking… strange without his legs. A hand touched her lips in shock. “Oh god, baby…”

She followed the both of them inside, shutting the door to keep out nosy neighbors and watching as Genji gently placed his charge on the sofa. A wince and a hiss from Lúcio was all it took for her to sweep him up in her arms again, and Lúcio simply collapsed with relief at being home and the reality of it all starting to sink in.

Genji let them have their moment, taking it to grab both his and Lúcio’s stuff out of the car. He greeted some of the onlookers with a gentle smile and careful hellos before going back into the house and locking the door. Once inside he check the time and rummaged for his phone, glancing up only to make sure Lúcio and Nina were both alright, and punched in one of the only other numbers he used besides Hanzo’s. It took a few rings, but a warm if tired voice answered eventually.

“Genji! It’s good to hear from you.” Angela Zeigler was a Swiss national that the Shimada brothers often went to for anything that needed a medical professional. Neither had ever felt comfortable with the family-approved doctors as they only ever seemed to go with what they or their father wanted to hear, and Angela was a welcome and unbiased change. She toured the world and stayed a few months in clinics to help free of charge, and had been helping in the village just outside Hanamura when Hanzo first met her.

“And you, Angela. Your voice is a welcome sound.”

“Flatterer.” Genji heard the creak of her chair as she leaned back. “So, what can this humble doctor do for you now?”

“Do you remember me telling you about Lúcio?” The younger Shimada asked.

“Ah, your soulmate, yes? Indeed I do. Why?”

“He… got into an accident. Both his legs below the knee are missing and I promised him I would get the best prosthetics on the market. But he needs the connection ports, as soon as possible.”

“And you want me to do them.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do not trust anyone else.”

Angela let out a long sigh, thinking. “Where are you right now?”

“A favela in Rio, Lúcio’s house.” With a start Genji belatedly realized he was in the same room that he had first seen Lúcio in when the first vision had hit him, and he sucked in a breath. “Please Angela,” he added after he released the breath slowly.

“Urgh, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Angela growled, but the fond teasing was clear. “You also happen to be in luck, I’m in Belem right now. I’ll be on a flight down tomorrow.”

“You’re an absolute angel.”

“I know. I’ll text you my flight details.”

With that Angela hung up, and Genji re-entered the living room to find Lúcio sprawled over Nina’s lap and the two of them talking quietly between them. The younger man looked up and waved him over, smile touching his lips.

“Hey _amado_ , get over here and say hi properly while mamãe isn’t freaking out. The lucidity won’t last long,” he said cheekily, earning himself a good-natured smack from his mother. Nina raised her eyebrow at her son’s choice of words, and Genji shrugged at her with a smile.

“In a moment. I just wanted to say first that I have a specialist flying in tomorrow to put your connection ports in. She is the best in the business and someone I trust implicitly.”

Lúcio’s brown eyes studied him but ultimately he seemed to accept that Genji was helping him, full stop, and instead of protesting he asked, “and how long are you staying?”

“I do not know for certain. My family will notice my absence, but Hanzo is covering me for now. I will stay for as long as I can get away with, or as long as I am welcome.”

“You will always be welcome.” Nina’s gentle voice interrupted the two men, and when they turned to her she held out a hand for Genji. He took it gingerly. “You came for my son, and still you help us. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. He is my other half, I could do no less.”

Lúcio’s smile was blinding, happy and full of hope, and Genji couldn’t help returning it. There was something extraordinarily compelling about Lúcio, and even if they did not have their connection he wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist the quick wit, charm and infectious energy of the younger Brazilian. _Kami_ but he was screwed now.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


True to her word Angela arrived the next day, and by dinnertime Lúcio’s connectors were in place. It had made the young musician grimace, complaining it felt weird, but Genji didn’t need their connection to know how much it meant to him. It was the start of a long road to recovery, but at least it _was_ a start.

Over the next several months Genji was in and out of Rio, staying with Lúcio and Nina whenever he got the chance. Lúcio found it hard as his legs healed to be so dependent on others, often forgetting about his handicap and getting up only to fall straight back down as there was nothing to support him. Wheelchairs were used very begrudgingly, and it resulted in a lot frustration on Lúcio’s part; not being free was something the musician hated beyond belief. He seemed to run just as hot with his negative emotions as he did with his positive, but Genji being around as often as he was seemed to help settle him a lot. Nina learned to help as much as Genji did, and together the three of them worked it out.

Hanzo even took the liberty of establishing communications and trade with a couple of large businesses in Rio on behalf of the Shimada-gumi and selecting Genji to be their representative, giving his younger brother the perfect cover for flying in and out of Brazil so often. Genji was more than grateful for Hanzo’s actions, hoping that one day he could pay it all back. The first few flights in and out took a massive toll on Genji, the time difference and jetlag absolute hell, but eventually he got used to his body clock being completely screwed over and could almost seamlessly transition between the two countries with few effects. He also grew to enjoy the local delicacies of Brazilian cuisine, something he found he enjoyed immensely. The flavors were as diverse as the culture, and Nina took great delight in introducing him to not only Brazilian dishes but foods specifically from the Rio de Janeiro area, like _feijoada_. Her cooking was delicious, and while admittedly he didn’t have any previous experience to compare it to Genji was hardly complaining.

While recovering Lúcio took the opportunity to start working out and actually get some music down. All the sitting he was doing would just make him gain so much weight, he’d declared one day, and he needed to maintain his ridiculously sexy figure. Thus he ordered Genji to find him something to exercise with. A chin-up bar, weight machine and rowing machine were the ones that Genji settled on, not taking up massive amounts of space and did what Lúcio needed.

When he wasn’t exercising or driving his mother insane Lúcio wrote music. Curled up in the living room with a laptop and as many music programs as Genji had ever seen, the young musician would spend hours on his pieces. One or two he finished and immediately scrapped after listening to the finished product, but at the end of six months he had five amazing-sounding tracks. Dark skin flushed when Genji told him they were the best he’d ever heard, but Lúcio looked proud at his accomplishment.

The end of six months also signaled the end of Lúcio’s physical healing process; he was now ready to get his full prosthetics attached. Genji hadn’t let him see the designs after he’d commissioned them, but assured the younger that they would be perfect. Lúcio had let the matter go, content in knowing Genji would be true to his word and actually looking forward to seeing what they were like. Angela was the one to bring them with her, deciding to be there to make sure they all took and there were no wrong feedback or connection issues. Most prosthetics were perfectly safe, but on the occasions they did go wrong it was often to a horrendously spectacular result.

It was a surprise, then, that Genji had not commissioned one set of prosthetics but two. The first one Lúcio saw was a pair of obviously prosthetic legs but they looked sleek, expensive and very, very him. Smooth nanocarbon composite materials made up the outside, sheer black with heavy white and green accents and fluorescent green lighting strips where the muscle lines would normally go. The feet were a normal shape, but it all just looked… incredible. The excitement drawn all over his face while Angela was fitting them and making sure they worked was palpable, infecting both Genji and Nina, and when the doctor was done she helped him to stand up. The months of not being able to walk had affected Lúcio’s balance slightly, but he managed to traipse a slow circuit of the room with Nina hovering worriedly next to him. When he came to stand next to Genji he turned the brightest grin possible on the Japanese man, eyes glittering with happiness, hope and relief.

“This is amazing, _amado_ , thank you.”

“They suit you,” answered Genji, amused by his soulmate’s zeal. Lúcio’s reply was to bounce on the spot happily. He then promptly yelped as Doctor Ziegler smacked one of his new legs hard and gave her a reproachful look. She ignored it and nodded, satisfied.

“ _Gut_. Your connections have taken beautifully. When we have tested the others I will show you how to connect and disconnect them properly.”

“Others?” Lúcio looked confused before turning narrowed eyes on Genji. “What others?”

“Well, I had three of those sets made, you know. Just in case.”

“Genji…”

A chuckle. “Alright alright. Impatient.”

The next set of limbs was brought in and Lúcio’s jaw dropped. They were much thicker than the first pair and came up to his hips instead of his knees. Most of the outside… armor, was the best word the Brazilian could find to describe it, was blue, slashes of green here and there for accent. The feet were Lúcio’s favorite part about them, however, as attached to the bottom were skates. Honest to god _energy skates_. He couldn’t help it; he laughed. He laughed and laughed, clinging to Genji to keep himself upright.

When the giggles finally wound down he wiped his eyes, gaze still locked on the skates. “Oh babe,” he breathed, “it’s like you _know_ me or something.”

Genji just ruffled Lúcio’s dreads. “I do wonder. I thought you could use them for performances, or with that nifty new equipment of yours courtesy of Vishkar.”

“Oh most definitely.” He flopped back down on the sofa, letting Angela take his first prosthetics off before she began fitting the skates. He couldn’t help the squeal when she finished and asked him to stand up. He was off as soon as he was stood properly, whooping as he whizzed unsteadily around the room. “Genji, this is the best!”

“I’m glad it meets your approval.”

Lúcio spent the rest of the day mostly in his skates. Nina protested, saying he should start out light with his regular legs, but Lúcio refused and Angela suggested that it would probably help with his balance. That was all the excuse the musician needed and both Nina and Genji resigned themselves to an excited Lúcio bouncing around the house in a massive pair of skates. Not that either of them could find it in themselves to mind any. Lúcio was happy, and that was more than enough for them.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


That night Genji took Lúcio out for a walk. The sun had long set, and the evening was cool enough to be comfortable but not so cold as to need a jacket. The musician had switched out his skates for his legs and slowed down, but was making the most of the fact that he could move again. Skipping, jumping, running, dancing, name it and it happened. They got some odd looks from the few night owls out and about, but they were ignored; too much fun was being had. After hopping down from the low wall he was walking along Lúcio slipped his arm through Genji’s and interlaced their fingers. A warm body pressed against the elder’s, seeking the closeness.

“Seriously though,” said Lúcio, breaking their silence, “thank you. For this, for… everything.” His grip on Genji’s hand tightened. “I’m so happy the universe decided to give me you as my soulmate. I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but I’ll take it.”

“Perhaps it knew what you would go through,” Genji replied mildly.

“Maybe.” Lúcio watched his feet move for a moment, shifting his toes with a thrill at feel of the cool ground under them. “I don’t think I can ever repay you for all of this though.”

Genji hummed. “When you put your legs on for that first time, that smile was worth every moment and every yen. You have always been a happy child, from the moment I first felt our connection. So full of life and love and energy.” He stopped walking and took Lúcio’s other hand. “Promise me you will not lose that, you will not lose who you are, and that will be repayment enough for me.”

Wide brown eyes met Genji’s briefly, then they lowered and Lúcio broke away from the older man with a noise of frustration. “See, I always think I have a handle on myself and then you go and say shit like that-”

“Did you ever really have a handle on yourself though?” Genji retorted, amused, and Lúcio growled back.

“This ain’t funny, Genji! I can’t take much more of your praise or helpfulness or selflessness or care ‘cause I’m gonna explode.”

“What?” Lúcio’s outburst surprised Genji, and suddenly there was concern that he’d been too much, that this had all been too much. He only wanted to help and perhaps he’d gone a little overboard-

His thought train was completely derailed when he found himself with an armful of beautiful Brazilian musician and a pair of full, pliable lips pressed against his own. He was too stunned to do anything at first, and it was only when he felt Lúcio sag in disappointment and embarrassment and the lips start to leave that he actually acted and followed the kiss to get it back. The noise from Lúcio was so very worth it, and one hand wound its way around a smaller waist while the other tangled itself carefully into wonderfully soft and thick dreadlocks.

Genji lost track of time as to how long they stood together, trading gentle kisses and tender touches. It felt so right, so natural having Lúcio in his arms like this that he wondered how he hadn’t just swept the teenager up and never let him go when they first touched at the hospital. A careful sense of ‘ _mine_ ’ settled between the two of them even when Lúcio pulled back to study Genji. The hand coiled in Lúcio’s dreads turned instead to stroking through them.

“What prompted that?” asked Genji, leaning in to the Brazilian’s embrace.

“You did, you idiot.” Lúcio’s reply wasn’t accusing or heated, just factual. A little teasing, perhaps, and definitely a touch embarrassed. “After eleven years of visions and six months of face-to-face contact I know you pretty damn well and how amazing you are, and then after you go and say something like that you can’t honestly expect me not to jump you.”

“I… guess not?” Genji looked a little sheepish. “I’m sorry, Lúcio, it’s just… I didn’t ever think that I’d affect you like that. I suppose I should have known, teenager and all that.”

Lúcio, however, shook his head vehemently. “Nah, babe, it ain’t just about the hormones. I turn 20 in a couple months, it’s not a teenager thing. It’s a me thing.”

Genji looked at Lúcio this time, really looked, and there was silence between them as the older man mulled all he had learned over. There was little objection from him about Lúcio; the musician was talented, strong, stunning, funny and so much more. Age was a potential factor, with Genji less than two years from turning 30, but as long as Lúcio was alright with it there shouldn’t be much worry there. No, it was Genji’s family he was most concerned about. The Shimada-gumi had long reach, and if they ever got wind of this it could end in disaster. Genji was not about to let anything happen to Lúcio, not by anyone’s hands. If it meant going against his family so be it.

“Tell me, are you sure about this?” Genji brought both hands to cup Lúcio’s face, eyes searching the other’s. “You must be sure I am what you want. I would be thrilled to call you mine, but my family is dangerous and we will need to keep this from them. Can you handle that? Can you handle keeping us secret?”

Lúcio brought both his hands up to cover Genji’s. “ _Amado_ , if I get to be as famous with my music as I’m hoping I can be, that’s fine with me. I don’t want you getting mobbed too. I can keep us secret, I want to keep us secret.” He leaned up and hovered his mouth over the older man’s. “I want you.”

“Good. That is all I wished to hear.” With that Genji claimed those hovering lips again, this time putting more passion into it as he nudged Lúcio’s mouth open to slip his tongue inside. He could tell the teenager hadn’t done much of this kind of thing; his touches were hesitant and kisses inexperienced, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and a willingness to be taught. The noise that he made - deliberately, Genji was so damn sure of that - was amazing as his hands went from covering his cheeks to wrapped around Genji’s neck, pushing in closer. How long they stayed like that before heading back to the house was anybody’s guess, but suddenly they had a lot more to explore with each other and all the time in the world to do so.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Three weeks after their first kiss Lúcio had another song to add to his album. His other five tracks were instrumentals, electronica-types with a lot of raw power to them. Maybe it was because he knew his soulmate so well but Genji could tell exactly what emotion Lúcio was portraying in each of them, and Lúcio loved having someone who could read not only him but his music so perfectly.

The new song he was adding was exactly that; a song. Vocals included. How Lúcio had managed to record his vocals without Genji or Nina hearing the Japanese man wasn’t sure, but he had and it made Genji have to hold back the tears the first time he heard it. Nina looked between the two of them with no little surprise, but neither of them noticed as they only had eyes for each other.

 _We can fall in love_  
_We can fall in love_  
_We can fall in love_  
_Again, again._

_Baby it’s our destiny._

_What if our love is alive?_  
_What if our hearts still beat in time?_  
_Don’t you just wanna find out?_  
_Come on, let’s take that climb._

 _We can fall in love_  
_We can fall in love_  
_We can fall in love_  
_Again, again._

_Baby it’s our destiny._

Lúcio looked highly embarrassed by the time the song was finished, not just because he’d essentially declared his love for Genji through his best medium of expression but also because he’d just outed the both of them to his mother. Genji didn’t think about any of that, sweeping forwards to wrap Lúcio up in his arms and bury his face into Lúcio’s shoulder. The musician clung back, fingers tight and digging into Genji’s shoulder blades.

“ _Kami_ you’re incredible,” the elder said softly. “Thank you.”

That got a slightly choked laugh out of Lúcio before he pulled away and finally lifted his eyes to his mother, who was watching them with a carefully neutral but gentle expression. At her son’s look Nina raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Oh come now baby, you think I didn’t see this coming? Do you think so little of me?”

Lúcio made an indignant sound, poking his tongue out at Nina and burrowing himself back into Genji’s hold. The older man snickered, running the tips of his fingers up and down Lúcio’s spine causing the musician to purr contentedly and go limp. Nina walked up to them and put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Look after him,” she said softly.

“Always. I promise.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


As always, however, good things never lasted. About a year after Lúcio’s accident he was just about ready to release his first album, having a good collection of twelve amazing pieces raring to go. He’d decided to self-publish his music, saving himself from the ties of production companies. He’d built what he had from scratch and owed nobody (bar his mother and Genji) anything for his successes. This too would be a product of his own work. Sure, a producer would make things easier, but he refused to owe anything to those who just wanted him as their money-maker. He was looking for other things; he was looking to help people and bring the one thing he loved more than anything to as many people worldwide as he could.

Genji was nothing but unfailingly supportive of his soulmate, just as he had been from the beginning, and Lúcio couldn’t help but shower him in love, affection, music and anything else he could offer. Genji deserved all of it and so much more besides, despite his protests to the contrary.

Genji also convinced Lúcio to look through all the information he’d managed to steal while at Vishkar. The musician had gone after them with the sole purpose of causing as much havoc and grief as possible, so the physical damage to the corporation’s HQ was only part of it. The other half was information, potential blackmail material, so he’d gotten into their databases and downloaded a massive amount of information before he’d been forced out. The loss of his legs and Genji’s appearance in his life had made him forget all about it until recently.

With nothing but time on his hands Lúcio decided that now was as good a time as any to poke through it all, and it was very, very revealing. At first it was the kind of scandalous stuff he’d expected; shady companies that were in bed with Vishkar and being used as fronts or smugglers, money going missing from a lot of accounts and many of said accounts being nigh untraceable ones from Switzerland or the Caymans, shell corporations used to forward Vishkar’s plans and many more besides. Names were mentioned, proof was all there and it could be so, so damaging if Lúcio released it publicly.

However something stopped him, something that made him reach for his phone and call Genji up in an angry panic. Not being able to get much sense out of his bonded over the phone, Genji finished his business and headed back as soon as he could only to be met with an angry Lúcio in the living room.

“Vishkar,” he demanded hotly, “did you know? Did you help them?”

“What?” Genji was taken aback, putting a hand up half-heartedly as though to put it between himself and wherever this anger was coming from. “As if I would, _anata_ , you know that.”

“Then tell me what this is.” Lúcio pointed at his console screen. “ _Tell me_.”

Genji eyed the Brazilian warily, but obediently moved to study the screen. Lúcio had been looking through the data he’d taken from Vishkar, Genji surmised quickly, but that wasn’t what nearly made him fall over in shock.

It was the massive amounts of money and shipments of illegal substances and firearms going both ways between the Vishkar Corporation and the Shimada Group. The entries dated back years, to before even Hanzo was born, and there was no indication that the Shimada-gumi had put up any kind of resistance the arrangement or were being blackmailed into it. Just before Lúcio’s big bust the shipments changed and suddenly got much larger, as though they were prepping for something.

“ _Kami-sama_ , no,” breathed Genji, only managing to scroll a little further through before stumbling back with a hand over his mouth. “Father, he wouldn’t… He isn’t…”

“You’re yakuza,” accused Lúcio, though it sounded almost like he was testing Genji than an actual recrimination. The baiting worked, though, as startled, wet hazel eyes turned to stare at him.

“No! God no, Lúcio, it cannot be- this has been my family’s company for four generations now, there’s just no way they would stoop to this.” A sudden, chilling thought hit Genji, and he crumpled to the floor. “Oh my god, does Hanzo know about this?”

“Genji…” Lúcio’s tone was much gentler now, all anger having seeped out of him when Genji’s abject horror and overwhelming guilt at the implications of the data pulsed through their connection. It had been strong, and true. Genji didn’t know anything about it, and the Japanese man clung to the physical comfort the musician offered. “Genji I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you like that; you wouldn’t do that to me.”

There was silence for several moments as Genji gathered himself together, and eventually he shifted to say quietly, “I need to talk to Hanzo. There is no way he is a part of this.”

“Are you sure, _amado_?”

“He cannot be. We have been each other’s rock for so many years, he is everything to me. If he has had any kind of hand in this-” Genji cut himself off and shook his head violently. “No, it does not bear thinking about.”

“Then call him,” Lúcio suggested. “Bring him here, where there are no prying eyes, and see what he has to say. You’ll judge better face to face.”

Genji considered his soulmate’s words, then shook his head. “No. I will see him face to face, but I will not bring danger to your doorstep. He will undoubtedly be followed and you will be discovered, along with our connection. I will go back to Japan, to where he is.” He touched Lúcio’s cheek carefully with the fingertips of one hand. “I will not expose you to more danger than necessary.”

“I would rather be by your side,” replied Lúcio dubiously, leaning into the touch.

“I know. This is personal though, and you know my family is dangerous.” Genji smiled, leaning up to kiss Lúcio. “I will come back to you, I promise.”

“You had better.” Lúcio drew him back into a much longer, much deeper kiss which left them both a bit breathless when it ended. “I love you.”

“And I you.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“Hanzo, we need to talk.”

Genji had caught his brother coming out of his room, leaving his afternoon meditations. The elder Shimada raised an eyebrow, but nodded and motioned down the hall with his head. “Alright, little brother. Come, let us spar, we can talk there.”

Genji followed Hanzo to the training rooms. They were one of the only places in the Shimada complex that weren’t bugged or monitored in some way, and the siblings had always gone there when they needed to talk. The training helped them get any negative emotions out physically and the talking helped air any grievances. It had kept their relationship strong over the years, especially when Genji was feeling overwhelmed and under-appreciated as the younger of the pair.

This time was no different. They changed in silence and spent the first five minutes warming up, testing each other and tapping at defenses before they started actually sparring. Hanzo landed a kick onto a solid block by Genji before speaking up.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Vishkar.” Genji dodged a sweeping foot and went for a hold. “What do you know about them?”

“As much as anyone, I suppose. A bunch of coporate goons trying to make a profit however they can, including profiting off the less fortunate. Typical massive business. Why do you ask?”

“When Lúcio broke into Vishkar’s headquarters he also stole a lot of information. He finally got around to looking through it.” Genji allowed Hanzo to lock him in a hold to get close. “There is a staggering amount of information about trades, agreements, illegal dealing, hell, even hits.”

“And?” Hanzo sounded confused.

“With the Shimada Group,” Genji finished bitingly, slipping out of the hold. “All of it points to the Shimada Group being a front for the yakuza.”

Hanzo, who had taken a step back so he could counter whatever Genji threw at him next, lost his balance with a noise of shock, not even bothering to pick himself up as he stared at his brother. “We… what?” he asked faintly.

“Our family is yakuza,” repeated Genji slowly. “Or we have major ties to them. It won’t be just Vishkar either, but it’s all the information we have.” He studied Hanzo closely, but saw no sign of anything but the realization and guilt he himself had felt in the elder’s words and body. “Brother, tell me. They are grooming you to take over the Shimada-gumi, we both know this. Did. You. Know?”

“No, I…” Hanzo stood up slowly, gaze meeting Genji’s. “Are you sure? Is our father involved? Mother?”

“I don’t know.”

“Shit.” The elder let out a slow breath to try and calm his racing thoughts. Genji touched his hand cautiously, which Hanzo took and gripped tightly. “Show me. Show me what Lúcio showed you.”

“You will not like it.” Genji’s grip tightened.

“I have to know, Genji.” Their sparring forgotten, the younger Shimada rummaged through his clothes until he found a flash drive in one of his pockets. Holding it up he raised an eyebrow at Hanzo, who nodded slowly. “Come,” he said, “I have an untainted laptop we can use.”

“We will need time, there is a lot of information to go through,” Genji warned even as they gathered up their belongings and headed out. Hanzo didn’t say anything, but his shoulders tensed.

Eventually they sat down together to review it all, Genji to Hanzo’s right and a vise grip on his arm. As Hanzo got further into the intel his face got more and more thunderous, and eventually he snapped the laptop shut with a long, slow breath of anger.

“There is no way our father does not know of all this, at the very least. I do not know about mother.” He stood up, dislodging Genji, and started pacing. “I will not become the head of a yakuza clan, I refuse. That is not what I signed on for.”

“You know we will never be allowed to simply walk away,” Genji remarked, settling into the lotus position as he watched his brother go to and fro. “We will have to run.”

“I know.” Hanzo touched at his hip where the golden dragon wrapped around a gun was prominently placed. “They know you have been spending a lot of time in Brazil, if we run they will get suspicious. Dig. They may find Lúcio, you became a familiar face in his community, yes?”

“They will not say anything, especially to strangers. It took them several months and Lúcio’s constant reassurances before they began integrating me.” Genji frowned. “But both he and Nina will be in constant danger regardless.”

“Then we collect them and take them with us.”

“And where do we go, brother, that our family will not find us?” The younger Shimada crossed his arms, staring up at Hanzo. “You know how far our influence spreads as just the Shimada-gumi, try adding yakuza to the mix and see how much further it goes.”

There was silence for a moment, then Hanzo spoke confidently. “Jesse.”

“What?”

“McCree.” Hanzo poked at his soulmark then. “He will help us, and he is untraceable when it comes to us. Who else besides you and I knows about that cowboy in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico? Nor will they be able to trace Lúcio to him at all.”

“And how do we get there?” asked Genji, though without heat. “We cannot travel as ourselves or we’ll be found immediately.”

“Not necessarily. We are free to travel to Brazil for the moment, the both of us, without arousing suspicion. By the time our family works out what has happened, we will be long gone. Once in Brazil we are free to charter transport out from those who specialize in that kind of thing, or obtain passports and visas.”

“How long will it take them?”

“I do not know, Genji, but we have time. Remember, they know nothing right now.” Hanzo stooped to remove the flash drive and held a hand out. “Come, we must make arrangements as soon as possible.”

Genji didn’t move, however, looking lost. “This is going to break mother’s heart,” he said as his voice broke. “I’m not sure I can do it.”

“I know.” Hanzo knelt and gathered his younger sibling up in his arms even as Genji started shaking. “I know, Genji. But if we truly want no part in this then we must.”

There was silence for several moments as Genji simply cried in his brother’s arms, and when he finally wound down he drew away and stood up with Hanzo, wiping away the last of his tears. “I will try,” was all he said.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


They wasted no time when they reached Brazil in ditching their passports, phones, clothes and anything else that could be tied or traced to them. Hanzo had emptied his personal account to cash, as had Genji, and they had taken a non-descript transport from the airport to a neighborhood a few blocks away from the _favela_ that housed Lúcio and Nina, so even if that transport was found their destination would not be obvious.

As they neared the area Genji was greeted by more and more people, and Hanzo was secretly amused he had made so many friends here. Eventually he stopped outside a well-kept if run-down house in keeping with the rest of the area, and the door flung open to reveal a handsome young man who threw himself at Genji with a bright smile and a hug. He said something in Portuguese, and Genji chuckled before replying in kind. He then gestured at Hanzo, who bowed, and Lúcio turned his sunny expression his way before dipping himself in answer. They switched to Japanese, for which Hanzo was thankful.

“Hanzo, meet my soulmate Lúcio,” announced Genji proudly, obviously completely under the musician’s sway. “Lúcio, my older brother Hanzo.”

“It is a pleasure,” Hanzo said sincerely. “You have made my brother truly happy, and for that I thank you.”

Lúcio flushed and fidgeted, making Genji chuckle warmly again before ushering both of them inside. “Come on,” he urged, “we need to talk. All of us.”

Nina was there with some spicy hot chocolate on a tray and a bright smile for them all, and Hanzo took his hesitantly at Genji’s insistence. It was good, warming and comforting, and he sent a smile towards Nina. The resemblance between her and her son was uncanny and he could see why Genji was so smitten with the whole family. It was cozy and homely, something the Shimada estate had never really felt.

“Everything is all set,” said Lúcio, swapping over to English this time to include his mother in the conversation as they sat down. “Transport, passports, visas, the lot. The only thing left for you is New Mexico.”

“How many for?” asked Genji, tensing a little at the ‘you’.

“Two, why?” Lúcio seemed genuinely surprised at Genji’s question, and even more so when Genji shook his head vehemently with a hiss of disappointment.

“Come with us,” he said quietly, “both of you.” He looked up at Nina. “I know the community will not talk, they take care of their own, but you are both still in danger. You would be safer with us.”

“No,” said Nina instantly. “My home is here, if things get hot I can bunk with a friend. But Lúcio…”

“ _Não mamãe_ ,” retorted Lúcio instantly, gripping her hands. “I will not leave you.”

“Baby, you belong out there,” Nina soothed, gesturing out the door. “You belong in the spotlight, bringing your music to the world, touching hearts as you have done since you were a baby. You cannot do this from a favela that is barely out of dial-up internet.”

“But-“

“No, Lúcio.” Nina drew her son into a hug. “Go with them, you will be safe. I know you want to stay with Genji, and what I want is for you to be happy. Remaining here will only make you miserable.” She drew back and gave him a slightly wobbly but wide, genuine smile. “Children must leave the nest someday, baby. When you have settled somewhere I will visit often, I promise.”

Lúcio looked between her and the Shimada brothers for a moment, then sighed and nodded slowly. “Alright,” he agreed, “I’ll go. But I will miss you mamãe.”

“And I you, sweetheart.”

They spent the rest of the day together, Lúcio upgrading their transport details before gathering everyone up to go out for the afternoon. He made sure to stay away from the more policed areas for the sake of the Shimadas, but there was plenty to see and do round and about Lúcio’s area of residence. Genji was already used to the sights, sounds and smells of Rio, but Hanzo was overwhelmed, wary and absolutely fascinated with the difference in culture. He had no idea what to do with the hagglers that came up to him trying to sell him various things, especially as he didn’t speak any Portuguese, and Genji took great delight in watching him struggle for a few minutes before finally swooping in to save him with a few well-chosen words.

When they returned for the night Nina made a massive feast of churrasco, passionfruit mousse for dessert and a selection of fresh fruit juices. Hanzo thoroughly enjoyed it all, deciding much as Genji had that he rather liked Rio de Janeiro. And the Correia dos Santos household. Lúcio was a bundle of energy that seemed to extend it to everyone he met. One couldn’t help but be caught up in the moment with him. Nina was much the same, only her aura was more gentle and motherly. One thing stuck out for him, however, and after they had finished dessert he hesitated before asking about it quietly.

“I hope you will not find this too rude,” he said, garnering the attention of both Lúcio and Nina, “but where is Lúcio’s father?”

“It’s fine,” Nina murmured with a sad half-smile. “He was killed not too long after Lúcio’s second birthday when some of Vishkar’s private security broke up a protest he was a part of. They are not against using force, and my husband found that out the hard way. I raised Lúcio by myself.”

“I am sorry, I should not have brought it up,” Hanzo said instantly, regretting his question.

“I have had time to come to terms with it, and I had something amazing to keep me afloat.” Nina shook her head and then got an armful of her son.

“And I never really knew him, I can’t miss what I don’t know. Besides, mamãe did a fabulous job of raising me by herself, and I’ve had the rest of the _favela_ looking out for me. I’ve never needed anyone else.” Lúcio looked back at the Shimadas, beaming with pride. “She’s the best.”

Nina’s surprise at her son’s words was almost palpable, but eventually she buried her face in Lúcio’s hair with a quiet, “I love you so much, baby.”

“For what it is worth,” Genji said with conviction, “I agree with Lúcio. You have done a wonderful job raising him, I have seen enough of your interactions over the years to know. He has grown into a selfless, enthusiastic and talented young man, you should be proud of both him and yourself.”

That got him twice the surprise, as both members of the Correia dos Santos family faced him with expressions of astonishment, but Lúcio’s quickly turned to utter adoration as his face lit up in embarrassment and pleasure. Nina was simply embarrassed, but managed a thank you in response.

They spent the rest of the evening simply chatting and getting to know each other a little more over mugs of fresh coffee and a fruit platter. Genji was comfortable with the family, Hanzo observed, and he was falling to the same charms. Of all the people in the world for Genji to have as a soulmate and the universe gave him this one. They were well matched and if even just their verbal interactions were anything to go by very much in love. Lúcio’s body language, despite being tucked into his mother, gave Genji all of his attention. It was displayed openly, there was no closing off or turning away. Genji in turn was responding, unconsciously copying every movement Lúcio made and responding in kind. As much as they were speaking verbally, their bodies were having a conversation all their own and Hanzo was fascinated by it. He briefly wondered if he and McCree would ever have that kind of relationship, but honestly it was enough to see his little brother happy and content with his lot in life.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


It took Genji, Hanzo and Lúcio five days to reach New Mexico, and another two to reach McCree’s home. Hanzo wasn’t sure if Jesse knew they were on their way, but he had left their connection as open as he possibly could. It wasn’t necessarily how the bonds worked, but it was all he could do. Whether Jesse had been watching or was aware was another matter entirely.

The McCree ranch was, as Hanzo had said, in the middle of nowhere in the New Mexican desert, in the northern shadow of the Capitan Mountains. It was a massive piece of land, almost stereotypical in its presentation. A huge wooden cabin stood proudly in the middle of a wide field expanse indicated by an old but sturdy wooden fence. A large barn with silo was off to one side, a corral and stables to the other, and a porch on the cabin with a large flag and rocking chair completed the look. Genji had snorted in delight and amusement at the whole setup, and Hanzo couldn’t help but agree. McCree was pretty much a cowboy stereotype, it made sense his home would be as well.

As they approached the cabin there was the sound of hoof beats behind them, and all three men turned to see none other than Jesse McCree himself on the back of a dark brown mustang with white socks. The cowboy pulled up in surprise when he realized who, exactly, was at his doorstep.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jesse said in astonishment. “I weren’t expectin’ y’all for another few days yet.” He slipped with a learned grace out of his saddle, allowing his horse to wander away a little for some nearby grasses as his expression gave way to a broad, crooked smile. Hanzo sagged a little in relief.

“I got through to you then,” he said, the gratefulness strong in his tone. “I am glad.”

“Yeah, no, I got you were runnin’ from somethin’, and there would be three of you comin’, but I didn’t think it’d be for a few days yet.” His gentle accent and open, weatherbeaten face helped relax the group, and Lúcio slumped against Genji as exhaustion finally caught up. McCree didn’t miss it, and smacked himself lightly before going to take his horse’s reins and motioning for them to follow him. “Man, sorry, let’s get y’all inside and comfortable. I got rooms ready a few days ago but I don’t know your sleepin’ arrangements.”

“Thank you so much for this,” Genji murmured as they walked. “Taking three fugitive strangers into your home…”

“To be honest, only one of you is a stranger. And I’ve been wantin’ to meet Hanzo since I first felt him.”

Lúcio waved tiredly from Genji’s arms. “Name’s Lúcio, I’m Genji’s soulmate. Nice to meet you, cowboy.”

“Hey, same to you kid.” McCree tied his horse loosely to the railings outside the cabin and ushered them all inside. “We can do all the introductions, huggin’ and talkin’ tomorrow, right now let’s get y’all to your rooms and bed.” He ran his fingers over his beard, looking between Lúcio and Genji. “You two wanna be together or in separate stables?”

“Together,” they said simultaneously, Lúcio much quieter, but they traded small smiles at their joint answer.

“Together it is,” Jesse agreed mildly. “Follow me.”

The three runaways traipsed after McCree, and he deposited them into simple but stylish rooms right across the hall from each other. Lúcio simply fell onto the massive super king bed with a loud noise of approval and didn’t move another inch. McCree grinned at the display before turning to the Shimada siblings. “Main bathroom is right down the hall, second door on the right, but y’all have a sink and a shower off your rooms. Sleep as long as you want, food will be ready for whenever. The family will be back soon, but they shouldn’t disturb any of you.” He tipped his hat, though mostly at Hanzo. “I look forward to seein’ you later.”

“Yes,” Hanzo finally spoke, sounding a little overwhelmed, “as do I.”

Genji left them to it, shutting the bedroom door and turning to Lúcio who hadn’t shifted in the slightest from his sprawled position on the bed. The Japanese man huffed a laugh, walking to the bed and leaning over to press a kiss to Lúcio’s forehead.

“We made it, _anata_ ,” he said softly. “We’re free.”

That got an opening of dark brown eyes and an upwards twist of the Brazilian’s lips. He lifted a hand up and cupped Genji’s face, gentle fingers examining the nuances and shapes of his visage. “How,” Lúcio asked eventually, “did I get so lucky with you?”

“I should be asking you that.” Genji shrugged off his shirt and slipped onto the other side of the bed, allowing a sleepy Lúcio to plaster himself over him like a body pillow. “I suspect not many soulmates would run away with their yakuza other half to a country they have never been to stay with someone they do not know simply to help keep them safe.”

“Remember what I said when we first met face to face?” Lúcio reminded softly, tracing a finger over Genji’s chest before pressing a light kiss to it. “We’re going to do great things together, and we can’t do that if we’re apart from each other. I would follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“I remember.” Genji started carding his fingers through Lúcio’s dreadlocks and listened while the younger’s breathing got slower and slower as he slipped into sleep. It was weird to see him with so little energy, but at the same time Genji loved seeing him sleeping. He was so slack and relaxed and looked far younger than he was. If he didn’t know his soulmate’s actual age he could swear Lúcio was only 16 years old when looking at his dreaming face. He settled himself as best he could under Lúcio’s pliable but dead weight and tucked the Brazilian’s head under his chin. 

“I love you,” he whispered before allowing his exhaustion to catch up and send him straight to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics from Lúcio's song are actually lyrics from the piece 'Our Destiny' by Tomas Skyldeberg (Hence the title). It's a beautiful song, I highly recommend you check it out! Also, think Sarif Industries type work for Lúcio's standard leg prosthetics.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Here's to all the future Gencio ;)


End file.
